The Pale Sky
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: Revamped: Lives move forward. As does love. In the sky, it's said that the most beauty lies... But their love, it could make the sky pale in comparison. Kaname proposes to Yuuki.


_As Promised, a oneshot about Kaname proposing to Yuuki! _I dedicate this to my hubby, Daniel! _I don't own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino !!_

_

* * *

_The crisp air was seeping through the window into the dark and desolated room. An auburn haired female scrunched her nose as she felt the fresh air tickle her bare toes. She popped an eye open and saw that her lover was not yet awake. She slowly crept out of bed, careful not to wake him.

"Yuuki, what do you think you're doing?" asked the male she had been sleeping with. His eyes were wide open, and he was clutching her wrist, tightly if she could say so herself.

"Haha, why hellllllo, Kaname-onii-sama, what awakes you on this fine and pleasant morning?" She asked, pulling away. His grip did not stop.

"Apparently… You." he pulled her back into the bed. She yelped softly. "It's too early to be up. Look, the moon has yet to even think of rising."

"I know but…"

"No buts." she sighed and cuddled into his chest. Their hugs felt very warm, and something about their embrace made her feel safe. He was right; it was much too early to wake up.

Yuuki skipped down the stairs of the Night Class Dorm. She ran her fingers through her sleek hair, as most of the class bowed to her. Yuuki followed Kaname out the doors and towards the gate to the school building.

"Kaname… I feel like I'm missing something. I can't place my finger on what it is though."

"I'm sure it's nothing, my dear girl." Yuuki nodded, as her ultra sensitive ears were stabbed by the screeching of hundreds of girls outside of the Dorms. Yuuki sighed. They were so very persistent. Yuuki saw it pointless to bother the vampires; they would never do anything back anyway! The gates slowly creaked open, and several nobles walked out, surrounding the two Purebloods. Adio Hanabusa ran to the girls, and turned on his usual conceited female charm. Even though everyone in the Academy knew the secret of vampires, they still went crazy over them. Yuuki smiled towards a group of unsuspecting fan boys. It was nearly impossible for anyone to lay eyes on the vampire princess.

"Yuuki-sempai!" he yelled, running in front of the line of vampires, who stopped. Yuuki turned towards the sound of her name. A brown haired day class boy was holding a bouquet of flowers. "Yuuki-sempai, I really like you! Please accept these flowers, and my love!" He held out the bouquet of roses towards her. Though they were far from her, because of all the people in front of her, she smiled. The fan girls were quiet, waiting to see what Kaname would do to the boy. He stood indifferent on the matter. Yuuki let go of her Nii-sama's hand, and trotted to retreat the blood red flowers. He placed them in her hands and she smiled again; the smiled that made so many hearts melt on the spot.

"Thank you very much, Yaeharu-kun! I guess you all know that I really like flowers…" She trailed off, and gave the look she gave quite often. That look, she had given it to Zero, many boys, and very many vampire suitors. _I already have a lover. _He nodded; disappointed and hung his head low making to move away, though Yuuki stopped him.

She placed her hand in his to make him stop, and he turned back towards her. Yuuki whispered words only heard by the Night Class into his quickly blushing ears.

"Sorry, Yu-kun. Though, don't give up on anything, don't be sad, be happy… I think that Ruku in class 1-C likes you. Don't disappoint her." She smiled valiantly, and patted his shoulder. She turned around, and once again was engulfed by the fortress of protectors around her. Whispers went around the girls like wildfire.

"But I thought she had Kaname-sempai." commented an annoyed first year.

"And what about that? I mean she's never seen outside of that stupid barricade of hers," said her friend, covering her mouth, obviously thinking no one would hear.

"I can't believe Kaname-kun let her leave his side, what a shock." replied their friend, shifting her wait uncomfortably. She always felt uneasy around the Night Class, and didn't usually come out to watch them.

"I feel bad for Kaname-kun, she even whispered in his ear," said a light haired tall girl. She gripped her nervous friend so she wouldn't run away. Everyone knew this girl had always fancied Kaname; she hadn't tried too hard to hide it.

"Or Yu-kun, why did he choose to confess in front of everyone?" coughed Ruku, said female suitor. She was visibly thrown, and seemed upset that the guy she liked was in love with another girl. Maybe she shouldn't have been so mean to him?

"Do you think she's cheating on him? I sure hope so; then Kaname-sama could cry on my shoulder!" giggled another girl, while staring into the back of Kaname's gorgeous tresses.

__

During class the atmosphere was very relaxed. Many of the vampires sat on their desks, and on the floor instead of in chairs. Kaname sat on a large armchair by the window, and Yuuki sat next to him on the windowsill. Not a day went by when she did not look out at the sky longing for the stars. Then she realized it.

"I figured out what I forgot, I dropped my ring somewhere…" she trailed off, getting sad. "Kaname gave me that ring…"

When class let out Yuuki put a search to find her precious belonging, a very important belonging for her. She had finally given up looking and started crying at the water fountain where Kaname had given her the ring. Her face was buried into her hands, and her tears were staining her face.

"Yuuki," said a husky male voice, she replied quickly.

"I'm sorry K-Kaname, I l-lost it," she said, softly, her voice cracking.

"You mean this?" he asked, pushing the ring onto her ring onto her finger. He kissed her ring slowly. Yuuki didn't have to look to know that it was hers; she could feel it, the love in that ring. She jumped into his arms.

"Thank you so much, Kaname, I though I would never-" she was silenced by a kiss that was passionately moving across her lips.

"Kana…?" she managed to choke out underneath his unwavering lips.

"I've been thinking long and hard… Yuuki, you'll never have to be alone… Marry me Yuuki, marry me." tears begun welled up in her eyes again for the second time that night, she stuttered her breaths softly. "Yuuki?" he whispered back to her, he felt almost rejected, her voice wasn't coming from her mouth.

"Yes!" She shrieked, building up the voice she was trying to get out. She nodded softly, and cried into his jacket. Her heart sped up, thinking that soon she would definitely be his.

"You're so silly, Yuuki. I even put the engagement ring on your finger, and you never noticed." she giggled softly, on a closer look you could see that the engagement ring was put on at the time he pressed the ring onto her finger.

"I tend to do that, Kaname…" Yuuki managed to whisper softly, "Because anything in the sky pales in comparison to our love."

* * *

_So sweet. I wanna cry. Okay. I is done now. Sniff. *_* I guess by looking at the boy confess to Yuuki, he wanted to put a ring on her. Even though they were already fiancées, he did say he would only marry her if it was what she wanted. So in this case if he asked her to marry him, and she said yes, she won't feel obligated to marry him out of an arranged marriage. Does any of this make sense? I guess you could say that he wanted reassurance that she saw him as more than a brother, and that she truly wanted to be with him because she loved him, not because she thought she had to. Well Ta-ta for now!_


End file.
